Good Wonderland Girl
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Train is looking for Sven and Eve when he runs into an old friend of his. Just who is this sword wielding girl that Train feels so comfortable around. And...Happy?


Black Cat

Good Wonderland Girl

Train wondered into a bar looking for Eve and Sven.

When he noticed a girl at the far end of the bar. He grinned knowing who it was.

"Shirley Saya Zero." He laughed.

The girl turned in her seat showing her long sword at her hip, her high boots, her dress that covered from her knees up to her shoulders and the sleeves cut to show off her tan skin but still covering her upper arms.

"If it isn't THE black cat." She smiled. "It's been far too long my old feline friend." She said. "Come have a seat." She said patting the seat next to her.

"Well don't mind if I-" Shirley knocked the other guy off and whipped out her sword.

"Okay! Sorry!" He said quickly.

"You still have 19 on you." Train said sitting down.

"Why wouldn't I?" She slowly put it away.

"Two more shorts here!" She yelled.

"You are one beauty in a beast's clothing." Train said.

"Thanks for the compliment. But we both know I'm no little red hood girl running threw a forest to hide from her nightmares." Shirley said drinking her shot.

"You haven't changed one bi." Train chuckled.

"You have." She looked at him up and down. "More on the street type then an assassin." She said.

"And you?" He asked.

"Me? I'm same as ever. The lone wolf with no help from her godmother." Shirley used old fairy tales to express herself in different ways.

"You still have 13 from your buckles." She smirked.

Train had his hand over his gun. "How did you know?"

"Please. I'm the queen of the gad forsaken city. This is my Wonderland." She said with a sigh.

Train smiled. "It's been too long. Care for more time?" He asked.

"Are you seriously hitting on me now?" She asked.

Train laughed. "Hell no! Flirting doesn't go well with you or your sword." He added.

Well it was true. Any flirt sent her reaching for her sword as a warning to GET THE HELL LOST.

"Train!" Shouted a voice. Train sighed. "Sven. Where have you been?" He asked.

"Who is she?" Eve asked looking at Shirley. "Aren't you a cutie. But too young for Train to do anything." She giggled.

"What the_ Who the hell are-" Sven was cut off by a sword at his throat.

"The names Shirley. Old man. I'm an old friend or trainee of Train's. 19." She told him.

"Damn. You?" Sven asked.

Shirley laughed before putting her sword down. "I left before Train did. I couldn't deal with all the things Creed was talking about. He said he'd make a king of himself and have Train be at his side. I asked him about the rest and me. He said everyone else would just die." She explained.

"Creed had me in trouble many times but Train here," Looking to him. "Pulled me out. Even said he'd train me personally." She said.

"Sounds like a girlfriend." Eve said.

Sven whistled and grinned.

"I mean if everyone wants to think that fine. Nothing bothers me." Shirley said.

But Train knew better. "Your just not a slut." He said. Eve looked at Shirley who was shocked. "Guess you still remember that." She mumbled.

She put away her sword and headed to the door.

"Hope we meet again. Black Cat." She called.

"Anytime, anyplace, Good Girl." Train called back.

Shirley was gone out the door and Eve sat down. "Girlfriend?"

Train drank his shot. "Not exactly." He admitted.

"Black Cat? Good Girl?" Sven questioned.

"I was called the Black Cat because I was trained to be the best. And I was top. The higher numbers, 14 and up, were those who did more under cover work. And Shirley, she refused to handle a gun. She's never even touched mine." Train explained.

"Really? So her sword-"

"Her fathers. He was a general. But then Creed killed him to make a point to the rest of the numbers. However, he found a girl, unafraid to die. And instead of killing her, the numbers decided to take her in. I met her first when she got into trouble." Train said.

_"She's a troublesome one. Here." The girl was tossed at Train's feet._

_"Rude!" She snapped. "Damn basterds. They'll pay for this." She said._

_"Name." Train spoke. "Shirley. Shirley Saya Zero. Or Good Wonderland Girl." She told him._

_"You want to get pay back?" He asked. She nodded. "The names Black Cat. I'll call you Good Girl."_

_"Your 13. Train." She spoke. "I'll gladly kick your ass." She smiled._

That was so long ago.

"She did undercover work." Sven said.

"Yes. She was one to, play hard to get. Make you beg for her. Want her rather then need her." Train explained.

"She never slept with anyone." Sven dared to ask.

"Nope. She would rather have knocked them out, poisoned them, or slipped pills in their drinks." As Train said that Sven put his down. "I see." He said.

"Shirley Saya Zero. She sounds like a wonderful girl." Eve said.

"Because she was. Is." He corrected. "Why she's called Good Wonderland Girl is because she, one is a girl, a damn good one. and Two is because she used fairy tales to be sexy." Train said.

"What? Really?" Sven asked.

"Like what tales?" Eve asked.

"Wonderland was her favorite. She referees herself as being a queen of hearts. The villain in the story. She also considers herself no petty little scared girl. No damsel in distress." Train said.

"She's her own hero." Sven said.

"Or her own villain." Eve said. "I like her."

The one thing Train never mentioned was...

_"Kiss me!"_

_"What?"_

_"Train...Black Cat. I'm going to be going undercover. I don't want my first kiss to be one of these damned to hell men." Shirley said. "And you are...one handsome devil. Better someone like you then anyone else." She said._

_Train nodded. "Okay then."_

_"Really?" She was surprised._

_"You made your case. But we keep this between us." Train said._

_Shirley smiled a little and nodded. She closed her eyes and waited._

_Train hand a hand on her cheek and the other around her waist. Pulling her in for a kiss._

_It lasted so long you couldn't tell what was happening._

_Once he pulled away Shirley took a long breath. "Wow! That was better then I would have dreamed of." She said._

_Train smirked as Shirley blushed. "Thank you." She said._

_"Anytime."_

"Anytime, My Good Girl." Train grinned.

"What was that?" Sven asked. Train walked out of the bar and Sven and Eve ran after him.

The End

**You like the shot?**

**Then let Star know! And Maybe you'll be seeing more of me. Shirley Saya Zero. The Good Wonderland Girl.**

**See you all soon!**


End file.
